Herencia
by Niveneh
Summary: Relato sobre las razones que tuvo Lord InuTaisho para heredar a sus hijos dos espadas tan diferentes. Capítulo único.


**Herencia.**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama.**

-No se preocupe, mi Lord InuTaisho-sama, ya falta muy poco para llegar- susurró Myôga alegremente al enorme Taiyoukai. La diminuta pulga se encontraba perfectamente acomodado en el blanquecino lomo de su señor. Miró hacia el horizonte, se vislumbraban varias imponentes montañas. El legendario herrero Tôtôsai tenía sus dominios instalados en algún lugar de aquellas recónditas montañas. Lo que no estaba seguro, era para qué su amo necesitaba ver a este individuo con tanta urgencia.

Pocos minutos después, Lord InuTaisho descendió en una pequeña colina, la cual se encontraba poblada de vegetación. Myôga le hizo un gesto para que siguiera caminando más adelante. El taiyoukai gruño un poco, pero siguió el camino indicado por su fiel sirviente. Luego de caminar varios metros más al frente, la vegetación fue desapareciendo lentamente, hasta llegar a un lugar caliente, rocoso y prácticamente inhabitable para ninguna criatura. Y, a juzgar por el calor, se diría que estaban cerca del cráter de algún volcán.

-Según tengo entendido, es aquí, mi señor- señaló Myôga, dando un salto al suelo. El lugar que señalaba era un enorme hueco entre las rocas de aquella montaña. Era suficientemente grande como para que entraran dos youkais de considerable tamaño. Myôga iba a agregar algo más, pero se quedó sin habla, sorprendido, al ver que Lord InuTaisho había tomado su forma humana otra vez y procedía a entrar por aquel hueco oscuro y enorme.

-Imagino que no te irás a quedar allá afuera, Myôga- comentó Lord InuTaisho, esbozando una sonrisa divertida- puede venir cualquier demonio por estos alrededores-

-¡Por supuesto que no, mi Señor!- exclamó la pulga, y de un salto estaba nuevamente en el seguro hombro de Lord InuTaisho- ¡Jamás me separaré de usted!-

Lord InuTaisho tardó tan sólo un par de segundos en acostumbrar sus ojos a esta total oscuridad. Frente a él había un largo e irregular sendero. Se hizo bastante estrecho por momentos, tuvo que caminar de lado en más de una ocasión. Claro, no se quejó ni una sola vez, porque sabía que todo ese recorrido valdría la pena al final. Myôga sí que protestó un par de veces, sobre todo porque no entendía el propósito de tal inesperada visita al viejo herrero Tôtôsai. "Ya lo comprenderás cuando lleguemos, Myôga" fueron las únicas palabras que Lord InuTaisho quiso decirle a su servidor.

Finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía ser el final de aquel camino tan escabroso. Lord InuTaisho contempló lo que parecía ser una especie de fogata, justo al centro de aquel recinto, de forma algo circular. Cuando se aproximó un poco más, notó que aquello era un hueco en la tierra, que allí emanaba una especie de lava, ya que en ese sitio se concentraba casi todo el calor del lugar. Tomó aire, algo acalorado por las altas temperaturas. Miró detenidamente el resto del sitio, en una esquina estaba un hueco más bien pequeño, por el cual seguramente él no cabría. Quizás allí estaban instaladas las habitaciones de Tôtôsai. Él, por respeto a una "casa" ajena a la suya, no entraría a sus aposentos; esperaría con paciencia a que el herrero notara su presencia y se presentara él mismo. Lord InuTaisho no era normalmente tan cortés y paciente a la hora de hacer una visita, pero en esta ocasión sabe que debe mantener la calma. Después de todo, el anciano herrero Tôtôsai le está haciendo un encargo muy especial, muy especial.

-Estaba seguro que no tardaría en venir, InuTaisho- escuchó una voz surgir de aquel pequeño hueco en la pared. Una silueta se acercaba hasta él desde las sombras; era un pequeño hombrecito, de baja estatura, una pronunciada nariz y cabellos bastante poblados de canas, los cuales llevaba recogidos en una coleta alta. Llevaba en un costado algo rectangular cubierto de una piel de color negro. Arrastró aquella especie de cofre hasta pocos metros de Lord InuTaisho.

-Por lo que puedo ver- comentó InuTaisho, sin quitar su vista de aquello cubierto por la piel- haz cumplido-

-Cuando se me encarga un trabajo de éste tipo, nunca me retraso- alegó el anciano, tomó asiento cruzando las piernas, en tono cansado-… aunque si hubiera llegado un poco antes tal vez habría tenido que esperarme un poco más, acabo de terminar su encargo-

-¿Encargo?- preguntó Myôga finalmente, dando saltos en el hombro de su señor- ¿Qué clase de encargo le dio Tôtôsai, InuTaisho-sama?-

-Verás Myôga- comentó Lord InuTaisho, al momento de sentarse justo al frente de Tôtôsai, quien ha empezado a beber un jugo de aspecto viscoso-… tengo que contarte todo desde el principio y eso que no me gustan las historias largas. Sin embargo, debes conocer todo detalle, porque cargarás con la responsabilidad a cuestas-

-¿Responsabilidad?... ¿yo?- Myôga tragó en seco. Al parecer no le hacía ninguna pizca de gracia aquella "responsabilidad" que le daría su señor.

-Hace algo de tiempo, como sabrás, tuve un duro enfrentamiento con el clan Hyonekozoku y con su líder…- Lord InuTaisho entrecerró sus ojos, como si así le fuera más fácil revivir aquellos momentos.

-Así es mi Señor, afortunadamente salió victorioso de ése encuentro- comentó Myôga, aún sin comprender de qué trataba todo aquello.

-Fue casi un golpe de suerte, he de confesar- carraspeó Lord InuTaisho-… fue una cruenta batalla. Aún recuerdo que tardé varios meses en restablecerme totalmente de las heridas que me hizo ese gato infernal- Lord InuTaisho gruñó, los recuerdos de esa batalla le hacían hervir la sangre, al menos eso parecía.

-Pero lo importante es que usted se reestableció…- Myôga volvió a dar un saltito, enérgicamente, mientras intentaba infundirle ánimos a su amo InuTaisho.

-Durante mi recuperación… tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar- carraspeó Lord InuTaisho. Las heridas causadas por el poderoso demonio fueron considerables y de tal gravedad, que estuvo varios meses totalmente incapacitado. De no haber sido por los cuidados que le dedicó su mujer, seguramente aún estaría en cama, con una enorme herida en el pecho, sangrienta y supurante.

-¿Pensar?- repitió Myôga, aún sin comprender nada de nada.

-Esa batalla me hizo comprender que no soy infalible, Myôga…- Lord InuTaisho emitió una sonrisa amarga, entrecerrando sus ojos-… algún día yo faltaré-

-¡Pero, Lord InuTaisho! ¡Usted es el Taiyoukai más poderoso…!-

-Guarda silencio, Myôga, no te traje hasta aquí para discutir mi poderío- suspiró Lord InuTaisho, en un gesto cansado-… estás aquí para obedecer algo que he de encargarte-

Myôga sintió cómo un sudor frío le recorría su diminuta nuca. Esperaba que las nuevas órdenes de su Lord InuTaisho no fueran demasiado peligrosas… él detestaba todo tipo de peligros. Muchas personas le llamaban cobarde por éste hecho, incluso el mismo Lord InuTaisho hacía uso de su característico humor negro, para recalcar la falta de valentía de su "fiel" sirviente. Myôga escuchaba todos éstos comentarios, siempre muy callado y discreto, incluso les ignoraba o les tomaba a juego. Es que ellos no comprendían. Él era pequeño, ínfimo, ¿cómo esperaban que no temiera de todos los encargos que le mandaba su señor?

Lord InuTaisho, como adivinando su pensamiento, emitió una sonrisa burlona.

-No te preocupes tanto, Myôga, te aseguro que no arriesgarás tu pellejo en esta ocasión-

-¿Señor?- Myôga abrió bien sus pequeños ojitos, más tranquilo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Necesito que guardes mi legado- Lord InuTaisho movió su dedo índice en dirección a lo envuelto en pieles negras. Myôga sintió un vuelco en el corazón, finalmente sabría lo que había allí, conocería el encargo tan misterioso que su señor le hizo al anciano herrero Tôtôsai.

Lord InuTaisho hizo un gesto al herrero, quien con lentos movimientos procedió a desvelar el encargo. Debajo de las pieles negras surgió un cofre rectangular de color café. A pesar de tener un sello de tamaño considerable, éste se encontraba abierto de par en par, por lo que a Tôtôsai le tomó tan sólo unos segundos desvelar el contenido de aquel misterioso cofre.

Lord InuTaisho parecía satisfecho con la visión que tenía frente a sí. Se limitó a hacerle una pequeña reverencia al viejo herrero, como indicando que le complacía el trabajo. Tôtôsai simplemente asintió con la cabeza, parecía muy feliz que su trabajo hubiera agradado.

Por su parte, Myôga observaba boquiabierto el espectáculo. Allí, dentro del cofre, se encontraban dos relucientes espadas. De un saltito, Myôga quedó sobre el cofre, e inspeccionó con mayor detenimiento ambas armas. Las dos relucían, era evidente que estaba acabas de forjar, tenían un hermoso brillo que las hacía ver imponentes y poderosas. Estaba seguro que cualquiera, hombre o youkai, desearía tener un arma como aquellas en su colección. El filo de ambas parecía capaz de cortar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente. El pequeño Myôga quitó su vista de aquel hermoso espectáculo para mirar a su Señor. Lord InuTaisho simplemente arqueó sus labios en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Pero mi Señor, usted ya tiene suficientes armas para…-

-No son para mí, Myôga- sentenció Lord InuTaisho pausadamente.

-¿No?- las cejas de Myôga se arquearon pronunciadamente.

-Son para mis hijos…-

Un silencio se apoderó del recinto. Incluso el viejo herrero parecía igual de sorprendido que Myôga, quien miraba fijamente y con ambos ojos bien abiertos a su Señor.

-¿Qué quiere decir, Lord InuTaisho-sama?- preguntó otra vez Myôga, como si lo hablado anteriormente por Lord InuTaisho hubiera sido en otro idioma desconocido por él.

-Creo que he sido claro: ambas espadas son para mis hijos, pero se las entregarás después de mi muerte-

Myôga, al parecer de la impresión, se resbaló del cofre y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Luego de reponerse del golpe en el costado producido por la caída, dio un enorme salto y fue a parar en los hombros de Lord InuTaisho.

-¿Qué está diciendo, InuTaisho-sama? ¿Qué está diciendo?- gritó exaltado.

Lord InuTaisho ignoró por completo las palabras de Myôga y se dirigió hacia el cofre, inclinándose hacia él y tomando una de las dos espadas.

-Ésta será para Sesshômaru…- dijo Lord InuTaisho mientras la hermosa espada cortaba el aire con el ágil movimiento de su mano-… tiene poderes muy especiales, los cuales estarán hechos a la medida de Sesshômaru-

-¿Poderes especiales? ¿Será mucho atrevimiento preguntar cuáles poderes especiales, InuTaisho-sama?- preguntó Myôga, entre curioso y aterrado.

-Tenseiga…- murmuró Lord InuTaisho, contemplando el filo de la espada. Cuando Myôga lo miró con más detenimiento, éste no parecía tener la misma efectividad que la de una espada promedio-… tiene poderes curativos, será capaz de revivir a los muertos-

-¿Qué?- Myôga casi se resbala del hombro de Lord InuTaisho de la impresión- ¿Poderes… curativos? Pero mi amo… ¿está usted seguro que es la espada correspondiente al joven Sesshômaru? Porque, si usted me permite opinar, no creo que…-

-Tengo mis razones, Myôga-

Fue la única respuesta que pudo darle. ¿Cómo explicarse mejor? No estaba seguro, pero quizás fuera mejor así, quizás Myôga no le entendería. Después de todo, lo único que realmente importaba era que él sabía perfectamente por qué le heredaba esa espada a su hijo mayor. No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al pensar en Sesshômaru, su primogénito, su heredero. Se parece mucho a él mismo, cuando era joven, tanto en físico como en carácter. Sesshômaru heredó su soberbia, su orgullo y su frialdad. A él esas mañas se le esfumaron un poco cuando llegó a la plena madurez, y desaparecieron plenamente cuando vio a quien se convertiría en su mujer. Era una simple humana, jamás se imaginó que llegaría a amar tanto a una simple humana. Él que se burlaba de aquella "raza inferior", disfrutó atormentando aldeas humanas por mucho tiempo. Hasta que finalmente un día… sus prioridades cambiaron.

Pero algo le decía que Sesshômaru jamás cambiaría. Que ese brillo de altivez jamás se perdería de la familia, gracias a su primogénito. Sin embargo, él está consciente que ese orgullo tarde o temprano puede volverse tu mayor enemigo. Y quizás cuando ese orgullo se vuelva contra su hijo, él no esté allí para remediar nada. Es por ello, que es mejor darle la espada que tiene entre sus manos. Al principio no lo aceptará, está seguro que se enojará muchísimo cuando sepa que "¡Está inútil espada no sirve para combatir!", sí, casi puede escucharlo gritar algo como aquello.

Sabe que en algún momento comprenderá la misión que tiene, el poder que tiene. Sabrá que la sensación de salvar la vida de alguien es un acto que no tiene precio. Y entonces, sólo entonces, pueda salvarse él también.

Con cuidado, Lord InuTaisho dejó la Tenseiga en el cofre otra vez. Entonces, tomó la otra espada. Ésta lucía menos poderosa que la anterior, pero lucía indestructible como el acero.

-Tetsusaiga- dijo, mientras se la mostraba a Myôga-… será para Inu-Yasha… tiene muchos poderes ocultos, los irá descubriendo a su debido tiempo. Sé que podrá enfrentarse y derrotar a todos sus enemigos con ella-

-¿Poderes? Pero mi amo… ¿usted no cree que…?- Myôga continuaba dudoso y renuente a aceptar la decisión de Lord InuTaisho. Parecía convencido que las espadas serían mal distribuidas.

-Estoy seguro que será la espada para Inu-Yasha. Sólo podrá mostrará su verdadera forma ante aquel que desee usarla para proteger a los humanos- reveló Lord InuTaisho, nuevamente Myôga sintió desmayarse.

-Pero, pero… mi amo… ¿usted no cree que…?-

Lord InuTaisho negó con la cabeza. Ahora pensaba en su hijo menor, en el pequeño Inu-Yasha. Estaba seguro que él sufriría mucho, pasaría una vida más dura que su hermano mayor. De lo único que se arrepentía de su relación con la preciosa Izayoi, era los sufrimientos que le ha causado a ella, y a su recién nacido hijo. Ya ha escuchado que en pueblo la mayoría de la gente la critica, la señala con el dedo, pocos ven con buenos ojos que ella se relacione con un Taiyoukai. Piensan que traerá la desgracia a aquellas tierras. No los culpa, si él fuera un humano, también tendría miedo.

Su pequeño hijo siempre será rechazado por la gente. No pertenecerá ni a una raza, ni a otra. Y lo más seguro es que le guarde resentimiento a sus genes débiles, por lo que podría llegar a despreciar a los humanos. Él no desea eso, es por ello que le deja la Tetsusaiga, para que jamás olvide sus orígenes. Para que acepte a ser lo que es y no se sienta resentido con nada ni con nadie. Para que aprenda a amar a los humanos, a que los acepte como una parte de él. Y quizás algún día, por qué no, encontrar el amor en una preciosa mujer, tal y como él lo encontró con su madre.

Sí, sin duda no se ha equivocado. Cada espada está especialmente diseñada para sus futuros dueños. No sabe por cuánto tiempo más permanecerá en este mundo, como siempre se encuentra en batallas y muy peligrosas, es difícil pensar en una longeva vida al lado de su mujer y sus hijos. Sabe que Izayoi se preocupa, que a ella le gustaría que cesaran todas las batallas. A él también, pero la sangre youkai que corre por sus venas se lo impide. Esa sangre que corre por las venas de sus hijos, esa sangre que los hace uno solo. Esa sangre que él les heredó.

-Recuerda Myôga, hasta después de mi muerte… y Tôtôsai, quiero que siempre estés disponible para cualquier consulta que ellos deseen hacerte sobre las espadas- desde las penumbras, el viejo herrero asintió a la petición de Lord InuTaisho.

Reposarán en su tumba, hasta el día que sus hijos decidan buscar la herencia que su padre les dejó.

**Fin**

**----**

**Notas: **

**Les advierto que no sé mucho sobre InuTaisho, tan sólo sé datitos sueltos. La mayoría de la información para confeccionar el fanfic que acaban de leer fue proporcionada de manera desinteresada por Chibi, de modo que le agradezco a ella por ser una completa sabelotodo del universo de Inu. **

**Tenía ganas de escribir una historia como ésta, sobre todo porque me habría gustado saber qué sintió InuTaisho cuando estaba arreglando todo para dejarles de herencia esas espadas a sus dos hijitos. **

**Va dedicado a Chibi y a Neechan, por ser mis obsesivas de Inu. **

**Para contacto meiko[at]wings.distant-sky.org **


End file.
